Summer Love (Elsa x Male Reader)
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Elsa, Anna and Kristoff have been planning this summer beach vacation for the entire school year. Elsa was a little hesitant to go considering she didn't want to be far away from her boyfriend for a few months and there's something about where they're going that makes Elsa uncomfortable, but what happens when she meets a lifeguard/surfer who wants to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm here bringing you another idea. One that will be my main focus this summer.**

 **So this this is part of a challenge I made up myself – at least I** _ **think**_ **I made it up myself – called the Summer Vacation Challenge, where you start a story at the beginning of summer and try to finish it by the end of summer.**

 **It sounds hard, but hey I like a good writing challenge and I need some practice making and fulfilling goals.**

 **So I thought about it, a Summer Frozen fic should do the trick. I thought I'd make it better by making it an Elsa x Male Reader fanfic, considering I seem to be pretty good at those. This fanfic takes place in the modern world. Elsa and Anna aren't royalty, but they are really rich. They're fraternal twin sisters (with Elsa being older by about thirty minutes or so).**

 **Alright that's out of the way let's get the first chapter out. I will never own Frozen; that much is obvious.**

 **-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"3… 2… 1…!"

 _ **RIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!**_

* * *

There were several cheers throughout Arendelle High as students rushed out of their classrooms and nearly trampling each other as they rushed towards the doors that lead out of the school. The school year was over and they didn't want to spend another minute in this place.

The only people that weren't rushing to get out of the school were the teachers, them and two girls about the same age; fraternal twins to be exact.

* * *

The one that was slightly taller than the other had light blonde hair pulled back into a single French braid and any bangs she might have were brushed back. She has crystal blue eyes and some of the palest, yet clearest skin you could ever see and if you looked closely enough you would see some freckles on her face. Her build was thin, but she still had some curves that would give most guys enough reason to look at her when she walked by. She was currently wearing a white loose short-sleeved blouse that was tucked into a blue skirt that ended at the middle of her thighs with a brown strap wrapping around her waist, red shoes on her feet, and – despite the warm weather – she was wearing thin white gloves on her hands.

The other girl next to the blonde was a strawberry blonde girl that had her hair in two side braids. Her skin was a darker shade then the blonde's and had a lot more visible freckles on her face and shoulders. Her eyes were light blue, but depending on the amount of light some people think she has green eyes. She was shorter than the blonde, but had a similar thin build and some pretty attractive curves herself. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, jean shorts and brown shoes.

* * *

Normally the two teen girls would be rushing out the door like everyone else, but the mad rush caused a big mess in the classroom and they stayed behind to help clean it up, "You two are such dears to help me clean this up," their teacher Mrs. Hatch – a short old woman that would seem close to retiring, but still had a lot of energy despite her age – said, "It would've taken me ages to clean all this up."

The blonde smiled, "It's nothing Mrs. Hatch, Anna and I are glad to help." She said referring to her sister.

Anna agreed with her sister, "Yeah besides, Elsa needs something to pass the time, considering she has plans for later and can't wait." Anna said shooting a sly look to her sister causing her to blush.

"Anna!" Elsa said slightly scolding her, her cheeks a dark pink. Elsa didn't really like it when Anna teased her before she went on a date with her boyfriend.

Anna only giggled, "Oh c'mon Elsa you know I'm teasing." She said.

Mrs. Hatch laughed seeing how the twins acted towards each other, "Well then, I won't keep you two here any longer." She said, "Go on and enjoy your summer." She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Hatch!" Anna said excitedly before grabbing her sister's arm, "C'mon Elsa." She said pretty much dragging her out of the room.

* * *

Anna was trying to run down the sidewalk towards town when Elsa stopped, "Anna where are you going?" Elsa asked and the strawberry blonde turned around.

"Isn't Frosted Winters this way?" Anna asked referring to Arendelle's ice cream parlor.

Elsa laughed, "It is, but you do realize we have a car right?" she asked and Anna almost face palmed. Elsa giggled, "C'mon I'm driving." She said walking to one of the few remaining cars in the parking lot.

"Hey why do you get to drive?" Anna pouted as she chased after her sister.

Elsa opened the driver side door and got into the driver's seat, "Because I'm older," she said.

"Only by thirty minutes," Anna pointed out as she opened the passenger side door.

"Plus, I have the keys." Elsa said showing them to her sister before putting them in and starting the car.

Anna sighed and got in, "Fine, but I drive on the way home." She said. Elsa laughed as she pulled out the driveway.

* * *

About five or ten minutes later Elsa pulled up in front of Frosted Winters, it was a rather small building painted blue with decorations of white snowflakes. The name 'Frosted Winters' was printed in cursive writing and had a snowflake as the dot in the 'I' and inside the 'o'.

Elsa and Anna got out of the car and walked to the door, when they opened it a bell ringed catching the attention of the two boys standing behind the counter. "Hey Kristoff, hi Jack." Anna said in her usual cheerful voice.

* * *

Kristoff was the more taller of the two, he had blonde hair, brown eyes and a fair skin tone. His build was strong with broad shoulders and powerful arms. Under the ice cream shop uniform – a white apron with blue snowflakes and a matching visor – he was wearing a dark grey short sleeved shirt, jeans and grey tennis shoes.

Jack was a few inches shorter than Kristoff and his build was a little more skinnier, he still had what girls would consider 'a good body'. His hair was messy and while it used to be brown, he had dyed it a silver-white color because of a dare a few weeks back, and he liked it so much that he kept it that way. His eyes were a deep blue and held a glint that always gave you the feeling he was about to pull some prank. Like Elsa, his skin was extremely pale, to the point that some wondered how he wasn't albino. He was wearing a uniform like Kristoff and under it we was wearing a white t-shirt and tan pants and sandals.

* * *

"What on Earth did we do to be blessed with such lovely customers?" Jack said with his usual playful smile causing the twins to blush, especially Elsa. "The usual I presume?" Jack said.

"Jack I don't think they're here to order," Kristoff told him, but he waved him off.

"Oh come on, my treat." Jack said as he turned around to start making the treats.

"Well that's really sweet of you Jack," Elsa said with a smile and she and her sister went to find a place to sit.

* * *

Kristoff turned around and sighed, "Jack you can't keep avoiding this," he whispered, "You need to tell her." He said.

"I'm telling her today, go out there and join them. I'll get you some carrot cake ice cream." Jack said.

Kristoff looked at him in shock, "I thought Aster ordered the last of it yesterday?" he said.

"I always hide an extra to make sure there's always some of it around." Jack said nudging Kristoff towards the girls, who were sitting down at a table. "Go on and join them."

* * *

Meanwhile back with the girls, Anna could barely keep still, "Oh this is going to be the greatest summer ever!" Anna said, they had been planning a big trip this summer pretty much all school year. "How much longer to we have to wait?" she asked Elsa.

"The plane doesn't leave for another few hours." Kristoff said arriving at the table and sitting down, "I'm surprised your family has a beach house in Hawaii and yet you've never been to it." yes, they were all planning to spend the entire summer at a beach house in Kauai, Hawaii.

"Well we went their once when we were little," Anna said as if trying to remember something, "but I can't really remember it all that well." Out of the corner of his eye Kristoff could swear he saw something flash in Elsa's eyes, but he knew not to question it. At least not right now.

"Alright, what do we have here," Jack said as he approached the table a tray in his hand, "A triple hot fudge sundae with chocolate sprinkles," he said putting a cup in front of Anna, "A cup of carrot cake ice cream," he said putting another cup in front of Kristoff, "And finally, a vanilla scoop for myself and a soy ice cream sandwich for the Ice Queen herself." He said putting the final items down and taking a seat next to Elsa.

"Thanks Jack," Elsa said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. Anna tried to say thanks, but it made it hard with her mouth full of ice cream, "Anna don't talk with your mouthful." Elsa said.

Anna swallowed the ice cream her lips covered in chocolate, "Sorry I just have to stuff my face with chocolate sometimes." She said.

Kristoff looked at Anna, "Sometimes?" he asked playfully and Anna punched his shoulder. Elsa giggled watching the two of them, with the way they acted towards each other it was a surprise that they weren't a couple. Even though it was plainly obvious that Kristoff liked Anna.

"Why can't they just admit they like each other?" Jack whispered.

Elsa looked at him, "My thoughts exactly." She replied.

The four friends ate their frozen goods sharing some laughs, but Jack knew he had to talk to Elsa, "Hey guys," Anna said, "I thought you guys had a date?" she asked.

"Oh yeah we do," Jack said, he was thinking about ways to tell her that he had completely forgot.

"Thanks Anna I completely forgot." She said before reaching into her purse and grabbing out her car keys, "Make sure to bring the car back in one piece this time." She said handing the keys to Anna. Jack and Kristoff try not to laugh at what Elsa was referring to.

"It only happened one time Elsa, one time." Anna said. Elsa giggled before leaving the store with Jack.

* * *

Jack wasn't really one to go on extravagant dates, he preferred to do simple things that were a lot of fun. Something that Elsa liked about him. Planning date was a walk in the park, literally considering the date really was a walk in the park.

They were having a really good time, which kind of made Jack feel even more guilty considering what he had to do, "Hey Elsa," Jack said, "I need to talk to you about something." He said.

Several scenarios were running through Elsa's head as to what he needed to tell her, and considering this was Jack Frost it could've been any one of them, "What is it?" she asked making eye contact.

Jack was silently cursing the fact that his girlfriend was this gorgeous making this harder than it already was, "I… can't come with you to the beach house."

Elsa was shocked, "What?" she said. "But we've been planning it pretty much all year."

"I know and I've been really excited to go, but my parents want me to come back to Burgess for the summer because of this big family event _they_ were planning almost all year. Apparently they decided not to tell me about it until recently as a surprise." Jack said. "I tried talking to them I really did, but they won't let me go with you guys."

Elsa couldn't believe this, she turned so that her back was facing him, "I was really looking forward to spending the summer with you." she said. Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa from behind.

"I know, I was too," he said, "but I still want you to go and have fun with Anna and Kristoff." Elsa turned around, "I know you're thinking of not going at all, but I'm not letting you waste a good vacation just because I'm not going to be there."

Elsa sighed, "It won't be nearly as fun without you there." She said, other than Anna. Jack was possibly the best person to turn to when you wanted to have a lot of fun.

Jack released the hug and walked around her, "Oh come on, you're going to Hawaii of all places. That place is a breeding ground for summer fun. Just don't attract any attention from guys on the beach." He said causing Elsa to giggle, "C'mon I'll walk you home, you'll need to be at the airport soon." He said taking her hand and leading her out of the park. Jack looked down at her gloves, "Why do you have to wear those gloves anyway?" he asked her. It had always been a question on his mind, and he really never got a chance to ask it until now.

Elsa looked at her gloved hands almost self-consciously, "I don't want to talk about it right now." She said in a soft tone.

Jack was a little upset at the fact that she wouldn't tell him, but he wasn't going to ask again if it was making her uncomfortable at the moment, "Alright, let's get going." He said continuing his walk.

* * *

Jack dropped Elsa off at home and now she was making sure she had everything packed, "Hey," her sister said coming into the room, "I'm sorry Jack isn't coming with us." Anna said hoping to make her sister feel better.

Elsa shrugged, "It had nothing to do with you, so you don't have to worry about it?" she said trying to hold her emotions in. telling herself the same thing in her head over and over, _Conceal, don't feel._

"Well, I hope you know that I'm going to make sure you have a lot of fun on this vacation. With or without Jack." Anna said looking at the clock and gasped, "Which isn't going to happen unless we leave right now!" she said leaving the doorway and towards her room.

Elsa smiled a little, her sister really was sweet, but still a bit ditzy at times. She looked back at her suitcase and decided she was good and picked the suitcase up.

* * *

They took a cab and met Kristoff at the airport and together they all boarded the plane. They had first class tickets so it was pretty luxurious, "The vacation hasn't officially started and I'm already loving it." Kristoff said sitting back in his chair almost falling asleep instantly.

Anna was seated next to her twin sister and was almost shaking in her seat, "Anna try to calm down." Elsa said.

Anna looked at Elsa with a wide smile, "I just can't, I'm too excited." She said. Despite Jack not being there, Elsa had to admit she was excited too. Good thing she had a way of dealing with the long plane ride she was about to go through.

"Excuse me," she said to the flight attendant, "can I get some water?" Elsa asked and the attendant gave her a warm smile.

"Certainly miss," she said walking away. A few minutes later she returned with a glass filled with iced water. Elsa thanked her as she accepted the glass. Elsa then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small medication bottle. They were sleeping pills, sometimes Elsa had trouble sleeping and needed a bit of help. She took one pill and put it in her mouth and drank a small sip of water to help her swallow it.

While she waited for the pill to take effect she tried to make herself comfortable. Soon – after what she assumed was about five to ten minutes – Elsa began to feel a little drowsy and soon she sunk into her seat as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **-*X*x*X*-**

 **Alright, the first chapter is finally done.**

 **Now I know what you'** **re thinking, 'Jack's in this… why?'**

 **Now I'm personally a huge hater of the Jelsa ship, I can't stand it, but when planning this story I needed to give Elsa a boyfriend. I wasn't going to use Hans since he has a role to be revealed later in the story and I didn't want to go through the extensive process of creating a new OC so I went with the next best thing, and since Jack will only be making a few appearances in this story it worked.**

 **Okay so be sure to leave a review telling me your thoughts. This story will kind of be my main focus this summer so don't expect me to update my other stories as much.**

 **And for all you Americans, I hope you have an honorable Memorial Weekend *salutes*.**

 **Until the next chapter is out, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, welcome back and let me just say I am in a great mood! Why? Two words…**

 **SUMMER VACATION!**

 **Three months of sweet heavenly bliss-filled freedom. It's amazing, which means plenty of writing time so I can have more updates more often. Boom baby!**

 **I'm probably weirding you guys out aren't I? Well, let me get rid of the weirdness by bringing you the review responses.**

 **Okay what have we got here.**

* * *

 **Guest: I know I can't stand it, I have no idea how those two became a popular couple. Well I have some ideas why others might think they would be a good couple, but they just give more reasons to hate it. If anything they're more counterparts than love interests; DreamWorks to Disney. To me it's like Marvel's Deadpool is to DC's Deathstroke. That sort of thing.**

 **Shawn Raven: Forgive me for sounding racist, but the first section of your review sounded like a Black guy talking, and once again the power of boners has kept people involved in my stories. Oh you don't know what I'm talking about? 'The power of boners' means the beauty of girls compelling you to do something. Chris Pine huh? I'm always confusing him for Chris Pratt, I have no idea why. Must be the similar names and the fact that they look so similar. – no seriously you put a photo of each of them side by side without any names on them and you'll have a hard time telling the difference, or maybe it's just me – Yeah I went to Hawaii once, I can't tell you how it was though, I went there when I was like six months old.**

 **Danny Nightshade: My thoughts exactly, Jack deserves Tooth(or some other OC) and Elsa deserves whoever we want to pair her with unless Disney gives her a boyfriend(that we like) in** _ **Frozen 2**_ **.**

 **Death Angel Reaper: I'm glad you think this story is amazing, I have a good feeling about it so hopefully I don't flub it up in any way.**

 **Male Reader: Well, look who it is. Long time no see. Now I'm going to be honest with you, when I saw your review I laughed. Seriously I just laughed. The reason being the first part of the review didn't make any sense. I didn't mention the male reader(or you) at all in the last chapter. Not even once, and that's what's funny to me. Also I hope you know I'm not going to stop spreading lies about you, this is the internet we do it all the time. Besides you're not the only male reader here so you're not the only one I'm spreading lies about. If you have a problem with that, then too bad. If you don't, then lay back on the sarcasm and jokes. You enjoy your summer as well, unless you live on the other side of the earth.**

 **Icemamba26: I have a habit of doing that, I mean look what I did with** _ **An Ice Demon**_ **. I mean it's surprising, when I think about the ideas they seem like simple obvious ones that anybody could and should've published already, and yet when I do I'm always getting these reviewers telling they've never seen something like this before. Seriously is everyone using the same plot devices now? What are we the Disney Fairytale Committee? Also I might, you'll just have to keep reading a find out.**

 **God Of Music and Songs: Well I updated it so it's still here. Your question is rather irrelevant. I also have no idea about the kind of voice you're using. I don't do that much, how do you think I got so good at writing? I literally did nothing else but write! Except when I had to eat and sleep of course.**

 **Idgaf729: I'm surprised at the number of Jelsa haters I'm attracting with this story. You're eager about where this story's going to go? Well that makes two of us.**

 **Draconus S: At ease soldier. Don't worry about any form of Helsa appearing in this story. Hans has a role that going to make a much better fit. Of course that's only my opinion. Hopefully I'll be able to keep you guys interested in this story. Either way I'm glad you have given me your attention.**

 **Stylin80: If I keep this up a good fraction of the Elsa x Reader stories will be written by me. I'm still glad you're keeping up with every single one of them. I'm just going to keep writing and writing, but I'm not planning on starting any new ones. Right now I'm going to focus on my current stories.**

* * *

 **Okay now that those are over with I think I may need to consider seeing a professional.**

 **Either way I'm going to keep writing regardless of whether or not my mental health is stable. So I'll just give you guys the chapter before I go insane. I don't own Frozen, the fact that I'm on this site is proof of that.**

 **-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"Elsa, wake up." Elsa felt someone nudging her and she sat up feeling tired and a little groggy.

"Anna?" she asked slightly confused. The response was a giggle.

"Last time I checked," yep that was Anna alright, "The plane is landing." She said. Elsa stretched a little and heard something.

"Who let a bear with a cold onto the plane?" she asked and Anna giggled.

"That's not a bear, that's Kristoff. He apparently snores, believe me you're not the first to comment about it." she said before she looked over at the sleeping Kristoff, "Look he's drooling." She said.

"Ew gross, just wake him up." Elsa said. Anna nodded and looked at the glass next to Elsa.

"Can I use this?" she asked. Elsa nodded and without another word she reached over and dumped the water on Kristoff's face waking him up instantly. He sat up in side seat breathing heavily.

"Did we crash in the ocean?" he said panting for breath.

Anna almost laughed, "No, we're landing in Hawaii. Will you calm down." She said.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me for thinking I was drowning." He said sarcastically. Anna was ready to give a retort, but Elsa broke it up.

"Okay if you two are done flirting can you guys remain silent until we finish landing." She said Kristoff immediately shut up and Anna just giggled to herself.

* * *

The plane landed a few minutes later and the flight attendants ushered everyone out in an orderly fashion, well as orderly as they could get an over-excited Anna off the plane. Elsa was by the baggage carousel waiting for her suitcase. Anna had already picked up hers and Kristoff was talking to the people running the baggage claim, the airport lost his luggage. Elsa spotted her luggage and grabbed it and extended the handle and walked towards Anna and Kristoff.

"Can they find Kristoff's luggage?" Elsa asked her sister. She shook her head.

"No, he's been bugging them for the past five minutes. I think they're close to having security intervene." Anna said, Elsa had to admit she wouldn't mind seeing something like that. "At least this gives us all the more reason to go shopping." Anna said growing excited.

"You were going to go shopping anyway weren't you?" Elsa said, Anna only gave an innocent smile, perhaps a little _too_ innocent.

* * *

A few minutes later Kristoff had been 'asked' to leave, because he wasn't taking the loss of his luggage lightly and some of the things he was saying was causing nearby parents to cover their children's ears. Only Anna could fully convince him to leave before they called security.

"Kristoff you were really embarrassing us in there." Anna scolded and they walked out of the airport.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Okay while you two sort this out, I need to use the Ladies Room and then I'll see if I can get us a ride to the house." She said walked off leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

When Elsa was out of sight Kristoff turned towards Anna, "What do you mean by 'embarrassing us'?" he asked.

Anna sighed, "Kristoff, I know we're on vacation, but I don't want you to keep making scenes like that." She said.

"Okay other than today when have I ever made a scene like that?" he asked. "Don't answer that." He said quickly seeing the expression on Anna's face.

"Don't you two make an adorable couple." They turned to see an older couple next to them.

Anna blushed and so did Kristoff, "No no no you got the wrong idea." Kristoff said.

"We're not- I mean- we." Anna stuttered out before giving a flustered chuckle. The couple only laughed and continued on. Anna looked at Kristoff. "What they said… it's crazy right?" Anna said.

"Y-y-yeah right, of course it is." Kristoff said, "Let's try and find Elsa." He said wanting to expel the awkward atmosphere.

* * *

Accompanied by the sound of a toilet being flushed, Elsa walked out of the stall and towards the sink. She looked down at her hands before hesitantly taking them off and placing them next to the sink and turning it on and proceeding to wash her hands.

She felt the water begin to sting her hands and she pulled them away from the running water. She made the water too hot and it wasn't really affecting her cold hands. She put her hands on the bathroom counter and sighed, "Why did it have to be me?" she asked herself silently. Then she heard something and looked down to see ice slowly crawling across the counter and the sink.

Elsa's eyes widened from shock and fear and she quickly pulled them away only for the ice to accelerate and freeze the running water coming out of the sink completely solid. She quickly grabs the gloved and slipped them back onto her hands.

Elsa closed her eyes, "Conceal, don't feel." She said taking deep breaths before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Elsa found Kristoff and Anna a few minutes later, "Sorry for taking so long and…" Elsa trailed off seeing her twin and Kristoff's faces, "Why are you guys blushing?" she asked.

"Oh no reason, it's just hot." Anna said.

Elsa looked at her, "Really? We I guess it's a little warm, but I didn't realize your skin was that sensitive." She said turning toward Kristoff, "I need to remember to get some sunblock when we buy you some new clothes." She said turning around, "I'll get us a cab or a shuttle." Kristoff was relieved that she wasn't going to question them anymore on the subject, but also annoyed because he hated using sunscreen.

* * *

About half an hour later Elsa rented a car and was now driving down the road that lead to the beach house and it didn't take long for it to come into view. She had forgotten exactly how big their beach house was, it could've been mistaken for a small resort. She wasn't the only one in awe of the summer home, "Someone pinch me I have to be dreaming." Kristoff said to no one in particular.

The car pulled over in front of the beach house and everyone got out, "Okay when we get inside we'll find the rooms and put whatever stuff we have in them." Anna said when looking at Kristoff when saying 'whatever stuff we have'.

Elsa looked at Anna, "I'll take care of it. Right now you need to take Kristoff to get some new clothes." Elsa said.

"Great," Kristoff said sarcastically, "With luck we'll be back sometime next week." Elsa laughed a little and Anna punched Kristoff's shoulder. Anna had a habit of getting carried away while shopping.

"Just c'mon," Anna said getting back into the car. Elsa handed Kristoff the rental car's keys and Kristoff climbed into the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

"I have to have this!" Anna said looking at a clothing rack.

Kristoff sighed and rubbed his brow, "Anna we're supposed to be shopping for me." he pointed out.

"I know, but just hear me out. Wouldn't I look amazing in this?" she said turning around holding the clothing item to her body and showing what she was looking at was a blue and green two-piece swimsuit. Kristoff blushed at the mental image that was giving him.

"I don't think I'm the best person to answer that." He said trying to avoid another awkward situation.

Anna looked down at the bathing suit, "Maybe I should try it on and see for myself." She said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Kristoff said a little quickly, "if you need me I'll be in the Men's Section." He said walking away.

* * *

Anna wasted no time in turning around to rush to the changing rooms, but it was short-lived when she crashed into someone and bouncing off of them and into a rack of cloths causing some of them to fall on top of her.

Getting up she took a piece of clothing on her head ready to give whoever she crashed into a piece of her mind, "Hey." She said, and then she saw the person she crashed into.

The person was a boy that looked only a few years older than her. He had a pretty strong build and auburn hair that complemented with his fair skin with some freckles on his nose. He had a face that was really handsome with green eyes and a pair of sideburn that any man could be proud of. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that showed off his muscles a bit, shorts that could pass for swimming trunks and sandals.

"I'm so sorry." The boy said, "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Hey," Anna said completely awestruck at the boy's good looks. Then she was brought back to reality when her brain processed the question. "Oh I-I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" the boy said kneeling next to her and helping her up and getting some of the clothes off of her.

"It's nothing, I was just excited and wasn't looking where I was going." She said, "but I'm great… actually." She said when she got back on her feet.

The boy breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I hurt you." he said causing Anna to blush, "Wait a minute," he said before face palming, "Introductions." He said extending a hand, "The name's Hans Westerguard."

Anna shook his hand, "Anna Anderson." She said trying to keep herself under control.

Hans looked at Anna closely, "I don't think I've seen you before, are you a tourist?" he asked.

Anna smiled, "Yes I am. I'm on vacation with my sister and one of my friends." She said, "Are you on vacation too?"

Hans chuckled, "No actually I live here. I live with some of my friends." He said.

"Why are you living with some of your friends?" she asked.

"Actually only one of my friends, but the others come over so often they might as well live there." He said, "To answer your question, it beats living with twelve older brothers that ignore you." he said.

"That's terrible," Anna said causing Hans to shrug.

"I'm used to it," he said before looking at his wrist – where he was wearing a watch – "look at the time I gotta go." He said before walking away, but after walking a few steps he turned around, "Hey Anna, do you want to kick off your vacation with something awesome?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, she wanted to have a lot of fun and this seemed like a good opportunity.

"Good, because me and my best friend are surfers and have a competition tomorrow." He said, "I'd really appreciate you coming down to the beach to support us."

Anna didn't really think about it, "Sure I'd be happy to." Hans gave her a big smile and after telling her about where the tournament was going to be he walked away.

Anna sighed, "Wow," she said soft enough that she could barely hear it herself.

"Okay Anna I'm back," Anna jumped at Kristoff's voice, "Sorry Anna didn't mean to scare you." he said.

Anna turned around, "It's fine." She said. "So you found everything just fine?"

"Yeah, quite easily actually. I didn't have to think through it, I just grabbed things that were my size." He said, "So, does that swimsuit fit?"

Anna gave him a confused look, "What?"

Now it was Kristoff's turn to look confused, "Weren't you going to try one on because you 'had to have it'?" he asked and Anna remembered.

"Oh well I was, but I didn't have enough time I got distracted." She said.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, "By what?" he asked, he knew that when Anna was determined there wasn't much that could throw her off course.

"Just someone giving me an idea for what we could do tomorrow," she said and Kristoff grew curious, "Do you think Elsa would be interested in seeing a Surf Competition?"

* * *

 **-*X*x*X*-**

 **And we are clear. It may not be my greatest chapter, but I still had a bit of fun writing it.**

 **Hans has been introduced and his introduction may give some of you a good idea of what his role in this story might be.**

 **Something about Elsa has been revealed as well, something that could make things a little interesting.**

 **Well, be sure to leave a review giving me your thoughts and feelings as to how I'm going so far on this story.**

 **I'll get the next chapter out to you guys soon, and you might want to keep your eyes on this story, because you might be introduced in the next chapter.**

 **Until then, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**…Ummmmm…hi?**

 ***dives out of the way the avoid the gunfire and several bombs thrown***

 ***gets up* Okay, okay I get that some of you are mad and perhaps surprised to see me working on this story again, considering I haven't updated it since the middle – I repeat the MIDDLE – of summer last year.**

 **Now, I will admit, I did have half of this chapter written a week or two after I last updated, but then I hit a bit of a roadblock. So after trying several methods to get around it I decided to take a break and work on another story. Time passed and before I knew it, summer was over and since this story was the result of the "Summer Challenge"(a challenge I hope I was the first to come up with) it didn't feel right to continue writing it.**

 **But now that I've found myself in another little roadblock my mind somehow found its way back to this story. So, I decided that summer has practically started back up again, I can work on this.**

 **So…let's get through those old reviews shall we, and boy are there a lot of them.**

* * *

 **Guest: Wow, look who's being clever with their word play. Bravo good sir(or ma'am), I guess you could say it's 'ice' of you to use such words *chuckles* Yeah I know that was horrible.**

 **Death Angel Reaper: Well don't count your chicks before they hatch Reap, if all my stories have told my readers one thing it's that they never truly know what to expect from my stories. Whoever the 'bad guy' of this story is yet to be revealed.**

 **Shawn Raven: Yes she does, I figured it would add a little twist onto things. What were you expecting? You can tell me, I'm curious. It's not exactly where everything starts, it's where everything _begins_. Things are going to heat up that's for sure, but in what way is the question?**

 **Keybearer001: Hm… I like the way you think, I might actually use that idea, but maybe not exactly as you described it. Well I can't really think of anybody that does like Hans, but I can understand him to some degree.**

 **Stylin80: Everyone's a critic. If you think I'm going to make the reader do that then you have another thing coming considering that's illegal… at least I think it is.**

 **Danny Nightshade: Well we're all trying to fully meet ourselves one way or another. I never said you were, why is it so bad if you're Hans' friend anyway? This isn't Frozen and Hans isn't the traitorous prince we're used to so don't be quick to judge.**

 **Icemamba26: Well I appreciate your input, whether or not I use idea is something I will reveal later. Just don't set your hopes too high.**

 **Draconus S: Well I do what I can with what I have to work with. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter though. I'm happy to see them as well.**

 **1Crowned Prince: That is an excellent point, but you'll have to wait and see just to be sure. Personally I never thought Hans was a dick, just the classic villain that wanted the throne that we've seen in so many other productions.**

 **Guest 2: Well, your request has been granted.**

 **Guest 3: Okay I admit I have waited a long time to update this story, but I'm still glad you guys have stuck with me…hopefully long enough to see this thing get updated anyway. Because as it turns out…I'm horrible at keeping goals.**

 **MalignHero** **: You're not pestering me…or really you're not pestering me enough considering it took me this long to update. It's not discontinued, when summer ended I felt like it wouldn't be right UNLESS I continue it next summer, but I felt that I or you guys could wait that long.**

 **superArianara-N7** **: Eh, I gave up on that challenge. The challenge still exists for my fellow writers out there, but for me, I think I work better when I don't have a deadline…but then again I procrastinate and things still don't get updated…but it's all good.**

 **Guest 4:**

 **SkyroDragonSlayer** **: Judging from the fact that I'm updating…yes, yes there will.**

 **Guest 5: I will.**

 **Guest 6: There's nothing up with Anna, to be honest I think she's one of the most relatable Disney's princesses they've created(some argue that Elsa is more relatable, but she doesn't count because she's a queen and not a princess). She's a great girl and very nice, but she still has a feistiness to her and she does have her awkward moments, especially around guys that she finds attractive and family members as well(a lot of those qualities can be found in several girls living today). If you're feeling pity for her now…wait and see for what I have planned for her.**

 **Guest 7 & Guest 8: Don't worry I will.**

* * *

 **Alright those are done so let's get to the chapter shall we, before we begin I'd just thought I'd give you the heads up that this chapter may not be my best, I mean it's been months since I worked on this thing so I'm cranking rusted gears here. I don't own Frozen, all that disclaimer nonsense. Story… start!**

 **-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"A surfing competition?" Elsa asked slightly surprised and confused. Anna and Kristoff had returned from shopping and Anna had just explained to Elsa her idea. "I don't know." She said a little unsure.

"Oh c'mon Elsa, it'll be fun. You can't be in Hawaii and not go to the beach, lots of people will be there, especially a lot of cute guys." She said, "It'll be a big distraction, plus when you meet Hans I'm sure you'll want to cheer him on and-" Elsa's ears perked and she interrupted.

"Wait a minute, who's Hans?" she asked, Kristoff was thinking the same thing. Anna realized that she hadn't told them. She briefly explained that he was the one that requested that she go to the surfing competition. "Anna you can't just go hang out with people you just met in the span of a few minutes." She said.

"Well if we get to know some of the locals then we'll be able to know about all the fun stuff we can do," she reasoned, "take our minds off of recent events." She said. Elsa was still a little unsure, "Please Elsa," she said doing her most convincing 'puppy eye' impression.

"Oh no, look away before you're under her spell," Kristoff said and he overdramatically shielded himself. Elsa tried to resist, but she couldn't say no to her sister when she was like that.

"Fine," she said in defeat, Anna squealed and went to hug Elsa, but she stopped her, "just don't expect me to get in the water." She said walking inside of the beach house. Anna was slightly hurt, but she was still excited for the day at the beach tomorrow.

* * *

Hans walked through the door to the condo he lived in, where he was greeted by his best friend and roommate, "Westerguard, how was the mall?" the voice belonged to a guy around Hans' age with dark skin, hazel eyes, slightly curly black hair and a small goatee. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, khaki shorts and sandals.

Hans shrugged, "Same as usual John," he said, "however I did meet a tourist that I think could make our summer quite interesting." He said walking into the kitchen.

John was curious, "How so? In a 'this will be a summer to remember interesting' or 'this will throw a twist on our current plans interesting'?" he asked.

Hans pulled a Coke out of the fridge and tossed it at John, who easily caught it, "A bit of both," he said pulling out a Coke for himself. "So where's Neptune's Spawn? Isn't he usually here lounging on the couch with a bag of chips by now?" he said referring to his friend that didn't live here, but came by at just about every opportunity. He called him that for a number of reasons, the first being how much time he spent close to the water, the second reason being that was his surfer name.

"You don't remember?" John asked, "He got a job as a lifeguard and he started earlier today." He said.

Hans chuckled, "Being a surfer _and_ a lifeguard, we'll see how that turns out." He said.

"Well whatever happens, I'm going to get is all on tape," John said almost showing off his brand new GoPro, "I even have an actual camera for the special Kodiak Moments." He said. John had always wanted to be a photographer, and he had a good feeling that this was the summer to hone his skills by taking scenery pictures at the beach and possibly capture some awesome moments.

"You aren't going to start sneaking around to take pictures of girls sun bathing are you?" Hans said.

"No, I grew out of that a long time ago." John defended.

Hans smirked, "Last I checked, two days wasn't a long time." John's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment.

* * *

The next day came rather quickly for the gang, Elsa had gotten up pretty early and got a head start on grabbing anything they would need at the beach and putting it into a bag. After packing she got started on breakfast.

Kristoff was the next one to wake up he walked into the kitchen smelling something good, "What are you cooking, because the smell is more than enough to wake me up." He said, Elsa gave him a look and he realized his blunder, "I mean it in a good way, it smells good." He said.

"Thank you," Elsa said, "It's almost ready, would you go and wake up Anna and tell her breakfast is almost done?" she asked. Kristoff nodded and went to Anna's room.

It was a little hard not to laugh, Anna had some of the wildest bed hair he had ever seen, she was also snoring, "Anna." There wasn't any response, "Anna!" Kristoff said louder and Anna sat up groggily.

"Y-yeah?" she said in a tired tone.

"I'm sorry to wake you-" Kristoff started to say, but Anna interrupted.

"Oh no you didn't…I've been up for hours." Anna said her eyes not fully open, then she slumped and began to snore again. Kristoff rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. She sat up, "Who is it?"

"Still me," Kristoff said, he knew that he could probably mess around with her a little more, but he knew he had a job to do. "Elsa's made breakfast, so you might want to get ready." He said.

"Of course," Anna said, "Ready for what?"

Kristoff almost face-palmed but he smiled, "Our trip to the beach today." He said before walking out of the room.

"Our trip…to the beach." Anna said still very tired, then her mind fully processed what Kristoff said and any evidence that she was tired was suddenly gone. "We're going to the beach today!" she said with excitement as she began to get ready for the day.

* * *

Elsa was putting breakfast on the table when Anna literally came running into the room, "Something smells good." She said.

Elsa looked at her sister, "We'll you'll have to eat quickly if we're going to get to the beach soon." She said. Anna nodded and sat down and began to eat.

* * *

Hans was getting ready for today's competition by applying a fresh set of wax onto his board, it was the first competition of the summer season and he wanted to kick it off with a great start. "Okay Hans, I got my stuff, you ready to go?" John asked his photography stuff in a bag that was over his shoulder. Hans grabbed his board.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said, "Let's just hope Neptune's Spawn makes it in time, how can I beat him if he doesn't show up?" he asked and both him and John shared a laugh. Hans and his other friend were by no means enemies; they preferred 'playful competitive rivals'. They'd throw jabs at each other at competitions, some of them were pretty heated, but after the competition was done they'd go back to being best buds.

* * *

Elsa parked the car and got out grabbing the bag with all the beach stuff in it and Kristoff and Anna followed, she was actually surprised she could even find a parking spot, the lot was pretty packed. Anna looked at the beach and could hear the cheering along with someone making an announcement, "I think the competition has already started." She said.

They got onto the beach and saw that she was right, there was a tent/stand for the judges, a booth for the commenters and there were cameras set up to zoom in on the action in the water. There were also a few food stands here and there. There wasn't really a place for the spectators, instead they were all spread out across the sandy beach on towels and under canopies or umbrellas.

Elsa looked towards the water and saw at least a half a dozen people on surfboard about a hundred yards out floating on their surfboards, bobbing up and down with the waves.

Elsa turned to her two companions, "Well, let's see if we can find a spot."

* * *

Hans rested on his board in silence, his breathing almost even with the rise and fall of the waves. He looked from side to side at his competitors and couldn't see his friend anywhere. He knew he entered the contest, so where was he?

Hans pushed the thoughts aside when he saw a growing crest on the horizon. He laid down and began to stroke his arms so he could catch it. He wasn't the only one that spotted it, some of the other surfers began to paddle toward it as well.

* * *

"It looks like our surfers have spotted a wave and are heading out, Westerguard has gotten a good head start and is in the lead." The announcer said, some of the people in the crowd cheered, Anna was among them.

"That's Hans, that's Hans!" She said excitedly.

* * *

Hans was getting closer and closer to the wave, but before her got there; a smaller wave was in his way and he had to dive down to push through it. Hans reemerged and started paddling again, but was nearly shocked out of his mind when another surfer came out of the water next to him.

* * *

"Whoa, it looks like competition has come out of nowhere. Strange, I didn't even see that one swim up. Who is that?" the announcer said before looking through his binoculars, "Could it be…yes, it is! Now we're in for a good competition. Neptune's Spawn has entered the waves." He said, several people cheered at hearing this news.

Anna and Elsa were confused, "Neptune's Spawn?" Anna asked, "Is that his actual name?"

"Most likely not," Elsa said, "Maybe it's his surfer name."

"Well, he must be very well known for it." Kristoff said, "Considering they're using his surfer name instead of his real one."

* * *

Hans looked briefly at the surfer next to him and continued paddling, "You couldn't just start at the same place as the rest of us, could you NS?"

His friend grinned, "Well, you know how much I like to make an entrance." He said and started paddling towards the wave.

When Hans and NS were close to the wave they stopped and turned around and waited for the wave to come to them. The wave hit the back of their boards, and when it did both of them quickly stood up on their boards and let the wave carry them towards shore.

* * *

"Westerguard and NS are the first to reach the waves and are now riding them." The announcer said, "Let's see what the competition between these two bring." He said.

* * *

Everyone was cheering the more the competition went on, "This is absolutely incredible ladies and gentlemen, with less than one minute left on the clock. Westerguard and NS are tied for first place and ready to finish it."

* * *

Hans looked over at his competition, "Well NS, it's been a fine competition. Too bad I'm going to win it after you've done so well." He said with a smirk.

NS smirked as well, "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that." He said before he directed his board into a slight arc and ran it right over the tip of Hans' board.

The sudden movement caused Hans' stance to wobble slightly, and before he could regain it. he lost balance and plunged into the water in a major wipeout.

* * *

"Ooh, strike of bad luck for Westerguard, that's going to lose him a point or two; but it looks like NS has managed to stay on his board and keep going." The announcer said. A few seconds later there was a loud buzzer noise, "And that's the bell, meaning the competition is over. Making Neptune's Spawn todays winner with Hans Westerguard coming in at second."

* * *

About a half hour later after the awards were giving NS and Hans were talking, "You a real dirty cheater you know that?" Hans asked.

NS chuckled, "Okay, maybe. How about this, next time we're neck and neck in a competition. I'll let you cause me to wipe out." He said, holding out a hand, "Deal?"

Hans didn't say anything, then shook NS' hand, "Deal." He said. Then both of them were caught off guard by a flash.

Both of them looked to see John holding his camera, "And there we go, first competition of the season, on film." He said with a little bit of pride.

NS shook his head, "Yeah yeah, well the competition is over so I need to return to my post. Mind hanging on to my award?" He said holding it out to Hans.

"Not at all." He said grabbing it.

As NS began to walk away John called out to him, "Hey NS, you mind taking my GoPro with you? So you can catch some of you rescues on film." He said in a joking manner.

"Yeah, you're hilarious John." NS said without looking over his shoulder.

Hans chuckled, "Okay c'mon John, let's see if that girl I met yesterday actually showed up." He said.

* * *

 **-*X*x*X*-**

 **Okay that took soooooooo much longer than I expected it to.**

 **Well hopefully the updates for this story happen more frequently than they did last year, so wish me luck guys. Be sure to leave a review.**

 **This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
